Too much love will kill you
by Charly-Weasley
Summary: All is not well in the world of love for Ron and Hermione. What was once a beautiful relationship so turned sour!


Title: Too much love will kill you. (1/1)  
  
Author name: Charly_Weasley  
  
Author email: Mrs_Glastonbury@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Angst.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: All is not well in the world of love for Ron and Hermione. What was once a beautiful relationship so turned sour!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is by Queen!!  
  
Authors note: Within this fic there is a character death!  
  
Too much love will kill you.  
  
# I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be Too many bitter tears are raining down on me#  
  
"Look I told you I've got work to do!"  
  
"But 'Mione come on it's the last game of the year and Harry's playing!" Ron started to get annoyed.  
  
"I'VE GOT WORK TO DO. NOW GO AWAY!!" Yelled Hermione  
  
"That's it! What's wrong with you? You've been in this mood all week" asked Ron  
  
"Maybe its you, you know my works important to me and all you ever want to do is play!" Hermione slammed her book down and looked at Ron.  
  
"We never do anything as a couple anymore, Harry and Dray do everything together!" Ron said  
  
"Maybe we're not like them, maybe we're not meant to be together!" cried Hermione  
  
"You can't mean that, you do know what you're saying!" shouted Ron, getting quite red around the ears.  
  
"RONNALD ATHER WEASLEY! I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I AM SAYING AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME I SUGGEST YOU FIND A NEW GIRLFRIEND!" and with that Hermione got up, gathered her books and stormed out of the common room.  
  
# I'm far away from home And I've been facing this alone For much too long #  
  
And that was it Gryffindor's hottest couple had split. Ron sat on his bed hugging a bear Hermione had given him the first Christmas they were together, he looked at the photo by his bed, it was of them sat by the lake cuddling, they were so happy what the hell happened?  
  
# In my tangled state of mind I've been looking back to find Where I went wrong #  
  
Weeks would go by and still Ron was depressed. Soon things would get worse, much worse. Ron and Harry were late for breakfast one morning, they came charging into the Great Hall and stopped dead, Ron couldn't believe it, well neither could Harry. Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table kissing none other than Neville Longbottom. Ron let out a loud grone and ran from the hall. No one followed him.  
  
# Too much love will kill you if you can't make up your mind#  
  
Ron ran as fast as he could, up stairs, round corridors, after what seemed like hours Ron finally stopped. Panting he stood up and looked around, he didn't recognised anything, the wall were dark and the only light was from a few candles on the wall. Ron got to a door, shrugged and opened it. He was in the Astronomy tower.  
  
# Torn between the lover And the love you leave behind#  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione sat there with Harry, they sat there quite until Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Couldn't you just get back with Ron?"  
  
"No I couldn't that plonker caused me so much heart ache!" Hermione cried loudly.  
  
"But you're so right for each other, Neville is just...well...Neville!!" yelled Harry for the first time raising his voice.  
  
# You're heading for disaster 'Cos you never read the sings#  
  
Hermione had just snapped. "HARRY JAMES POTTERI HAVE HAD IT WITH ALL YOUR INTERFEARING!!! I'M OFF TO SEE NEVILL!!"  
  
Hermione got up and stormed out of the common room heading towards the Great hall.  
  
# Too much love will kill you Every time#  
  
Back in the Astronomy tower Ron stood looking out over the lake. He sat down and looked at the stars.  
  
# I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be And it seems like there's no way out of this for me#  
  
Ron sat and thought about life and what it had done for him so far, nearly killed him in first year, Nearly killed him in second year, come face to face with death in the third year! Perhaps no one ever likes me, I mean I've got no –one to love anymore, no one to care for, what's the point?  
  
# I used to bring you sunshine Now all I ever do is bring you down#  
  
"I may as well jump, there's nothing left for me!" Ron shouted, but no one heard.  
  
"Yep that's about bloody right, no-one ever listens to me, you lot would never no if I was dead would you?"  
  
# How would it be if you were standing in my shoes Can't you see it's impossible to choose? #  
  
"If I die would anyone miss me?" asked Ron, yet again no one answered, at this point in time it really did seem as if no-one cared for him.  
  
"What has life ever given me that death can't?" asked Ron to himself " 'Cos at the minute death seems a lot better!"  
  
# No there's no making since of it Every way I go I'm bound to loose#  
  
Ron sat by the window and dangled his legs over the edge "Well" he thought, "This is it, the end of Ronald Auther Weasley"  
  
"Thank you Mum, Thank you Dad, Thank you to all my family, but I ask you not to greave, after all its only 'Ikle Ronnikins!" Ron laughed to himself.  
  
# Too much love will kill you Just as sure as not as all#  
  
"Thank you Harry you're the bestest ever mate, I'll be saving you a place in heaven, thank you Draco I know we haven't always got on but I do like you really! And finally thank you Hermione for making our time together the happiest of my life!"  
  
# It'll drain the power that's in you Make you plead and scream and crawl#  
  
"I know I wanted to make you happy, but the last couple of weeks you have made my life hell!" Ron cried  
  
# And the pain will make you crazy You're the victim of your crime#  
  
"You'll never be able to forgive yourself its all your fault I'm like this, you said I'd never changed but your wrong, I've changed, but you'll never know!"  
  
# Too much love will kill you Every time#  
  
"Mum, Dad look after Ginny, tell her I lover her, 'cos I know you will. Fred and George carry on making mischief! Percy.... Well.... Well done! Bill, Charlie I'm proud to have brothers like you! Well see you around best buddie, you to Dray!"  
  
# Too much love will kill you It'll make your life a lie#  
  
"This is it!" Ron thought "I'm gunna do it1" Ron edged even closer and got ready to drop.  
  
# Yes too much love will kill you And you wont understand why#  
  
Ron let go of the edge and shut his eyes, a single tear ran down his check as he pushed himself from the ledge.  
  
# You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul But here it comes again#  
  
Ron lay peacefully on the ground, his eyes gently closed and a warm smile across his lips, the tear had dried and that was the end of the life of Ronald Auther Weasley.  
  
# Too much love will kill you In the end... In the end#  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
